Crazy Kinda Crush On You
by Christie-Lois
Summary: Two-Shot -- Edward and Bella meet in the restaurant where Bella works. Originally going to be a full story, but I am not good at commitments and don't have time to finish it. May finish in the future. AH B/E
1. Fascination

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. Not me. That's why I cry into my pillow every night. "WHY CAN'T THEY BE MINE???" "Because SM amazing, duh!" "You've got a point there."**

* * *

**EPOV**

_BRINGGGGG_

"For crying out loud!! How long can one lecture go on for?!?" Emmett yelled as he ran through the double doors of the campus building. I actually thought for one moment he was going to start doing jazz hands. Typical Emmett, he always was one for dramatics.

"Em, calm down dude. We're free now. And it's the weekend!" Jasper said, always the calm one, I don't know how I would handle Emmett if he wasn't around.

"Who cares? I'm hungry. I need food before I like pass out or something"

"How does that work? You've were eating— actually what _was_ that?— " Jasper asked, making a disgusted face.

"Salami sub"

"Okay, you were eating a salami sub behind your text book for like half the lecture! How can you even be hungry?"

"Do you seriously know nothing? I'm _always_ hungry."

"Whatever, anyway, let's eat!"

I decided just to fall back and let them argue it out. You get used to those two idiots down each throats every second of the day. You just have to learn to stay out of it and hope they'll shut up before you do something you'll regret.

I slowly walked up to my baby. My silver Volvo. I don't care about anything but this car. If I ever get a steady girlfriend, they'll have to learn, my baby's number one in my life. I don't like having others in my car, and sure as hell, no one ever gets to drive it, but me.

Em and Jazz were casually leaning against the hood of my car, winking at anything with legs that walks by. They're such posers. I swear if they dent it or scratch the paintwork, they'll pay. And I don't just mean money.

I thought I'd teach them a lesson, quickly forming a plan. I timed my approach just right, silently opening the door and sliding into the drivers seat. Right on time, two very unnaturally blonde girls with non-existent skirts were walking past, fully gaining those two imbeciles attention. I turned the key in the ignition and silently thanked the gods for my almost silent engine. Just a soft purring could be heard if you were paying close enough attention, and I knew full well that Em and Jazz's attention was _not _on my car. I quickly reversed out of my parking space, leaving Em and Jazz lying startled on the floor. Their faces were a picture, their mouths so shocked they formed 'o's.

I couldn't contain my laughter, I couldn't even see from the tears in my eyes. Once I recovered, I looked up to see their faces, only they weren't shocked anymore. They were pissed. Seriously pissed.

_Oh, shit._

_Oh well, it was _so _worth it!_

They slowly approached the car, their faces still red with embarrassment. The climbed in the back silently, obviously seriously pissed at me. After a few minutes, Emmett spoke up.

"Eddie, dude, that was seriously uncool!"

"One, don't call me Eddie. Two, do you know you sound like a cheerleader, right? And last, but definitely not least, don't touch my baby. You two knew better than that." I said quickly, flashing them my most innocent face at the same time.

"Whatever, but it was still uncool. So, where are we going to eat?" One good thing about Emmett is that he never holds a grudge for long. That, and the fact that he is very easily distracted, especially if there is food involved.

"I don't know. Whatever, just no take out. I've seen you eat Em, and I don't want my upholstery smelling of grease for the next year and a half."

"STOP! THERE!" Emmett yelled in my ear, causing me to jump and serve the car.

"For fuck sake Em! I'd like both my eardrums if you don't mind. Prick."

I looked over to the right where Emmett was pointing frantically, it was a traditional 50s American diner. I'd never seen it before, even though I had driven down this road thousands of times before. I pulled into the car park reluctantly. I wasn't that hungry, but as usual, Emmett was out of the car and running towards the entrance before I had even had time to park the car.

As I walked into the restaurant, I noticed the music playing first. It was 'Clair de Lune'. It was one of my favourite songs, but I couldn't help but think this was weird. A fifties American diner? Playing Debussy?

I looked around trying to find where my caveman of a brother had gone to feed, when I saw _her._

She was drumming her fingers on the counter, playing along with the music, as if she was playing an imaginary keyboard. Her eyes were shut and she was swaying very gently to the music. She had mahogany hair that flowed down her back in gentle curls, and her skin was milky and pale, not ghostly, surprisingly she actually looked healthy. I couldn't help but admire her from afar. She was wearing a light blue shirt, with a name tag that said '_Isabella'._ It was such a pretty name, it suited her perfectly. She was also wearing a black skirt, which stopped halfway up her thigh. She must have been about 5 foot 4, but she was wearing a pair of roller-skates. She was standing still, holding onto the counter, but she still looked like she was in trouble of falling. No one else was having trouble like she was. I found it strangely endearing.

The song slowly came to a close, the last note hanging in the air. She took a deep breath, her chest rising slowly. I couldn't help but stare. She was beyond beautiful, and it wasn't like I would get caught. Her eyes slowly began to open, so I took that as my cue to look away. But I couldn't. She looked dazed, like she had been in a trance or something. She started to blink rapidly and shake her head. It had no idea what she was doing. It was so frustrating. No, scratch that. It was _fascinating. _

_She _was fascinating.

"Yo! Bro!" I was pulled out of my reverie by Emmett waving like a maniac in me and Jasper's direction. "Ha! Dude, I'm a poet, and I didn't know it!"

Sometimes I wondered about my brother's mental health. He must have the mental age of a four year old. Only with a slightly better level of education, and a slightly worse level of maturity.

Isabella must have heard what Em had said, because she was looking in his direction and chuckling to herself. She looked so cute, I wanted to be the one that made her laugh like that.

I walked over to the booth my brother had decided to sit at, actually he was bouncing up and down trying to get a waitress's attention, so I don't think 'sit' was the correct term for what he was doing. He looked like he was in kindergarten.

"Real mature, Em" I muttered under my breath, obviously not quiet enough because I got a whack in the back of my head. Hard.

"Hi guys. What can I get you?" I heard someone ask. The voice was feminine and bell-like. I didn't even have to look to know who this voice belonged to. Isabella. It fit her perfectly. I must have been so distracted by the physical violence from my brother to see her approach.

"I'll have the diner special platter, please." Emmett ordered. A look of confusion crossed Isabella's face, for what I couldn't understand why.

"Of course, but you do know that's a family platter, enough for four people?" She enquired. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. She obviously didn't know Emmett.

"Oh no, I think that's just about right for him." I muttered wryly. Isabella must have heard because the corners of her mouth twitched, and she bit down on her bottom lip to contain the giggles. _So cute._

"And I'll have the cheeseburger and fries, please" Jasper said next.

"And for you?" Bella asked whilst scribbling down Jasper's order. She looked up at me, prompting me to order, but at that moment we locked eyes.

I hadn't noticed her eyes before, but when I think about it now, I don't know how I could have not. Her eyes were a delicious chocolate brown, and I felt as though looking into them, I was looking into her soul. It was the strangest feeling, but I couldn't look away. And by the looks of things, neither could she.

Emmett cleared his throat next to me, ruining the moment. Remind me to thank him for that later.

She looked back at her pad, but her eyes were somewhat unfocused. She looked dazzled, and the slightest hint of blush coloured her cheeks. She looked so adorable when she blushed. I smiled at her reaction, but most of all, I wished I could do that to her more.

"I.. Uh... Cheeseburger and fries please... _Isabella"_

I don't know why I did it, addressing her by her name. I just wanted to say her name. Aloud, at least. It was like a broken record in my mind, she filled my every thought.

She looked genuinely confused, her brows furrowing slightly, and a faint crease appeared on her forehead. I wanted nothing more than to smooth it down with my fingers.

_Yeah, like _she'd _want you to touch her._

_Don't be so negative. She _might _like you._

_How could she like you? She's an _angel. _A beautiful angel that deserves far better than you could ever give her._

Thoughts were flying through my head, distracting me slightly. Until I saw she was still looking at me expectantly.

"Your nametag," I replied, gesturing slightly to her breast where the nametag lay.

_Damn it Edward, smart move. Pointing at her breast in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Smooth._

"Oh... right... yeah." She answered uncertainly. "It's Bella actually."

"Edward." I responded, smiling at her warmly. Yet again Emmett cleared his throat, yet again ruining a perfectly nice moment between me and my Bella. _My Bella? What am I thinking?_

"This is my brother Emmett, and our friend Jasper." I continued, granted a little begrudgingly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said, actually sincerely. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Beer, please."

"Same, please."

"A SHIRLEY TEMPLE!" Emmett boomed, and half the restaurant turned and stared.

"Sure thing, I'll go get them for you." And with that, she walked away. I couldn't help but stare as she walked away, and I wasn't even checking her out, which to be honest is a first for me. Instead I was just staring at her. She had such a presence, even though you could tell she was an introvert of sorts.

She came back a few minutes later carrying our drinks on a tray. I still felt uneasy watching her trying to carry our drinks and manoeuvre herself around a crowded restaurant on rollerblades. When she reached our table, I relaxed somewhat, releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding. She gently placed our drinks on our table and turned to leave without another word. That is, until her foot slipped underneath her, throwing her towards the floor.

I quickly held out my arms to grab her. It wasn't on purpose, just a reflex action. From the moment my body came into contact with hers, every nerve in my body was on edge. It was like someone had sent an electric current through me.

She landed swiftly in my arms, and began to chuckle to herself. I stood her up gently, steadying her and making sure that she wasn't in any danger of falling again. My self control wasn't great at the moment, and the last thing either of us needed was for her to be in my arms. Although, come to think so it, she seemed rather comfortable. Maybe I was just imagining it.

"Thanks," She breathed. She seemed out of breath and flustered. "...but you really didn't have to do that. I'm not known for my balance."

"Really, it's fine. Don't mention it." I smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled in response and walked away again, looking back quickly when she reached the counter.

"Look Jasper," Emmett stage-whispered. "Eddie's got a crushhhh!" He sang.

I shot him a 'shut-up-if-you-want-to-keep-all-your-teeth' look, and I'm glad to say he took the hint.

"Dude, leave him alone. She seems pretty cool, and it looks like she likes him too."

_What? What can he be talking about?_

I shot Jasper a questioning glance, only for him to gesture slightly with his head, to the direction that Bella was standing. She was by the counter again, looking right at me. When our eyes met, she looked away embarrassed, and that oh-so-cute blush coloured her face.

She came back over about 10 minutes later with our food. She laid the food down, including Emmett's family sized platter.

"Listen, would you guys mind if I sat with you? I'm owed a break and to be honest, you're the nicest people in here." She asked, obviously somewhat embarrassed for asking. I didn't miss however, that she was looking right at me, and damn, did it feel good. It was like she was asking me personally, and to be brutally honest, I was flattered that she would even consider sitting with me and my retarded mates.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." I said, quickly shuffling around the booth to make room for her next to me, even though there was a lot more room on the opposite side next to Jasper.

_Please let her sit next to me. Don't let her choose Jasper._

I saw her quickly look around the booth, her face troubled as if she was having an inner conflict. I was almost resigned, when I saw her start to lean in Jasper's direction. But to my surprise, she quickly changed paths and squeezed in next to me.

She took a sip of the vanilla milkshake she had been holding. I couldn't help but watch how her lips pouted slightly as she sucked on the straw. _Those lips. I want to kiss them so bad._

I turned my attention back to my uneaten meal, trying to distract myself from the fact that the girl of my dreams was sitting so close, our thighs were touching under the table. I had to think about anything but that.

I looked up quickly, only to see that Emmett had almost polished off his family platter. That has to be a new record for him, in just under 5 minutes.

I then saw Jasper kick Emmett under the table, to grab his attention. They shared a look, and Emmett's face broke out in a grin. _Oh no, I know that look._

"Listen dude, me and Emmett really need to be getting back. We've got this huge history project to work on for Monday morning and if we don't start now, we'll never get it done in time."

Okay, now I was confused. Not only were they trying to break up a pretty great lunchtime, but they don't even take history. What a load of bullshit.

"So we need to get back pretty soon. You stay here though, we can drive ourselves back. You stay, finish your food, keep Bella company." Jasper contined.

Oh now I see what's going on. Wow, you're pretty slow today Edward.

"So, Eddie-boy! Hand over the keys and we'll be on our way!" Emmett chimed in.

You _have _to be kidding me. No way was he getting the keys to the Volvo. I've seen him drive.

Em obviously saw the reluctance on my face, because he sighed dramatically, and sat back down.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait with you guys. We can have so much fun. Bella, did you know when Edward was in the ninth grade—"

_Oh, hell no._

"Fine. Jasper drives. If there is even a scratch on the paintwork, you'll pay."

"Love you Eddie-boo." Emmett shouted as he ran in the direction of the door, much to Bella's amusement, I might add. They obviously thought it would be best to leave right then, before I changed my mind.

Those bastards.

What has the world come to? Giving up my baby for just a few more minutes with my angel.

Oh well, it is so worth it.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading people (:

This is my first fan fiction, so I hope I've done a decent job, but I'd love to know what you guys think. Review? Pretty please?

--Blue xo


	2. Questions

**Sorry for the fact I haven't updated in forever! I was unfortunately involved in a car accident a few weeks ago, and a broken ankle and a week in a coma later, here I am! Still standing though, just about. So I have a week or so left in hospital, so I will try and update again soon. (:**

**This chapter is dedicated to my 8 favourite people in the world at this moment. No, not the cullens. My wonderful reviewers, of course; adzmesina, Love is a strange thing, edwardishot97, vb-queen-19, forevacullens, ., natda132 and dusk3ttex01. I loved every single one of them! They brightened my day. (:**

* * *

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, the both of us quietly eating our own meals and consumed in our thoughts. _I wonder what she's thinking about._

"So how about we play 20 questions? You know, so we get to know each other better," Bella asked suddenly.

"I don't really know how to play." I confessed.

"Oh it's simple. You just ask each other questions about themselves, which we have to answer honestly, and no passing." She explained quickly, whilst smiling encouragingly at me. _How could anyone turn down this girl?_

"Okay then, I'll give anything a go. What's your full name?" I thought I would start with something easy and hopefully she'll appreciate my efforts and go easy on me. I didn't want to have to explain anything about past relationships or so on.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Bella answered almost automatically, however her face cringed slightly in an adorable way at her own words.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, shocked. I happened to think it was a beautiful name. _Just like her._

"Nuh-uh Mister," Bella teased, "it's my turn to ask the question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

"No, I go to the salon twice a week." I muttered sarcastically, but then sighed when I wondered if she would take my answer literally, like many girls I had encountered over the years had. They didn't possess the brain capacity to understand the wonders of sarcasm; however the amused look on Bella's face told me that she did. "Yes, it's natural. My question. Why did you ask? – do you like it?"

"That's two questions. You haven't really got the hang of this game, have you?" Bella accused teasingly before sighing, "But the answer is yes. Very much so."

"My turn, and remember no passing. Okay?" She continued, looking rather fearful that I would refuse. _How on Earth could I refuse this girl anything? She wants it, it's hers._

"Sure." I answered encouragingly. I wanted her to feel comfortable enough around me to know that she could ask me anything. I mean, how bad can it be?

"What was your friend talking about when he said about ninth grade?" She asked quietly, obviously hoping not to upset me.

"This cannot be happening…"

"Please." She whispered, looking me in the eyes and pouting slightly. How anyone can say no to that face is beyond me.

"Now, that's not fair! No pouting, it's against the rules."

"And not answering a question is against the rules of this game. So confess!"

"Where did you learn to pout like that anyway?"

"Why? Did it work?"

"Almost."

"My friend Alice, she kind of invented that look. She's a master at it. That's how she gets out of her speeding tickets. Did you know she's had 117 to date, and has never paid a single one. Do I need to pull out the big guns?"

"No, fine. It was just that Emmett's always been a practical joker, so one day in school, he comes up to me and sprays water on my pants to make it look like I've peed myself." I couldn't help but cringe as I was telling this story. It was just so embarrassing. "And when I got angry with him, he started acting all guilty and apologising, so being the kind hearted guy that I am, forgave him and he said he'd get me new pants, so I went to the changing rooms and took the pants off, only for him to steal them when my back was turned, meaning I had to run around campus in my boxer shorts. Easily the most embarrassing thing. Ever."

When I had finished my story, Bella was shaking with laughter. Her face was lit up into a grin and her melodic chuckling was energizing. Suddenly I didn't mind telling that story as much.

"Okay, enough laughing at me. So tell me, what's a girl like you doing in a diner like that?" I cringed at the cheesiness of that question.

She sighed quietly before starting. "It's my friends' diner. Her and her creep of a husband run it and they asked me to help out. I don't mind because my other job doesn't pay all that great, and well, I need the money for my flat and if I save up enough money before September, I'm going to enrol in University studying English Literature, hopefully. It's always been a passion of mine, I would have started last semester with all my friends from high school but I had to work for a year or so to get enough for necessities like food and water. But a girl can dream, right? Sorry, I'm rambling now…" There was a long pause and I could tell that she was thinking of her next question. "My turn." She blushed. This would be interesting. Whatever it is has got her all embarrassed. "What did you mean by 'a girl like you'?"

Honesty seemed the best way to go with this answer.

"You just seem out of this diner's league. That's all. It's filled with perverted old men, and young men for that matter, who are all shamelessly ogling you as you skate past, which is really wrong because I reckon he,-" I said whilst pointing to an old man sitting in an opposite booth who was staring intently at Bella. "-is old enough to be your great grandfather and he's still checking you out. But in answer to your question, you're wasted on this place. You're obviously a very smart woman, who for obvious financial reasons is being held back. You could go onto great things Bella. And now I'm sounding like some kind of clichéd motivational speaker, but honestly, you're beautiful _and_ intelligent. I could tell that just by spending ten minutes talking to you. And those things don't usually go together. Beauty and brains, I mean. But you've got them both, effortlessly. It's refreshing to see, but if I'm being honest, I feel sort of inferior near you." I smirked at the end, hoping to make me appear nonchalant.

"And I'll give you this, you're a very skilled actor, Edward. You almost had me believing it was true for a minute there." She mumbled as she looked down at her empty milkshake glass. Her cheeks were crimson and you could tell she was embarrassed. But at the same time, honesty rung in all her words, telling me she truly believed what she was saying.

How could this be? She was a goddess, and a smart one at that. But she didn't see herself that way. Can't she see how amazing she is?

"You really don't see yourself clearly, you know." I stated intently. I locked my gaze with hers, trying to get her to believe me. But she just blushed some more and averted her eyes.

"And you obviously don't see clearly full stop. I think it's time someone paid a visit to the optometrist." She retorted sarcastically.

"Please, I have 20/20 vision." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well obviously not." She muttered wryly. I was under the impression I wasn't meant to hear that.

A few minutes and an awkward silence later, Bella jumped up out of her seat and turned to me. "I have to get back to work, my break finished five minutes ago."

"No problem."

She waved slightly as she walked away. _Oh no, _I thought. _You're not getting away from me that easily._

I followed her silently and sat down on the middle stool of the bar.

"So where did you grow up?" I asked suddenly. She didn't know I was there, and she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, don't scare me like that!" She scolded. "Sorry, what was you saying before?"

"I asked, where did you grow up? There's something familiar about you, but I can't put my finger on it." And it was true, there was something familiar about her name in particular.

"Oh well, I was born in Forks, Washington, moved to Phoenix, Arizona when my parents divorced, I was only a few months old at the time though, and then moved back to Forks, well to La Push actually when I was seventeen, when my mum re-married and went travelling with her baseball playing hubby." Maybe that's why she sounded familiar. I was born and raised in Forks, but I would have known if I had met her before, wouldn't I?

"Why didn't you go with them? Didn't you like him or something?" I questioned.

"No, Phil was fine. A little too young perhaps, but nice enough." She smiled slightly at her last statement. She was too cute.

"So why did you move?" I pushed, I wanted to know as much about her as possible.

"Well, Renée, my mum, stayed with me at first but she was unhappy and it was obvious that she missed him, and her happiness is paramount to me. That goes for every one of my friends and family actually. I just packed all my stuff up and went to spend some quality time with Charlie and Sue." She explained, however she seemed happy with the turnout of events. There wasn't one ounce of regret in her voice.

"Charlie and Sue?"

"My dad and step-mum. I have a step-brother, Seth and a step-sister, Leah too."

"Wait… Charlie as in the police chief of Forks?" I can't believe this.

"Yeah…" She replied, suspiciously.

"He's a nice guy, I can't believe he's your dad. I grew up in Forks too, you see. My brother Emmett always used to pull pranks on innocent members of the public and used to get cautioned quite often by Charlie. He used to be on our doorstep bringing Emmett home at least once a week, to stop him from causing any more mayhem on that poor town. I went to Forks High School too; I was on the soccer team with Seth"

"Edward, as in Edward Cullen? I knew I recognised your name from somewhere too. I was at the championship game where we won 5-1. I have to say I'm impressed. Your penalty was stunning, and the other team, they couldn't have been more offside if they tried!"

Could this girl get any more perfect? She's a soccer fan. She even knows the offside rule! I've never met a girl that did, but then again, I've never met anyone quite like her.

"I know! We were robbed! So how have we not met before?" I asked.

"I haven't got the faintest idea." She mused quietly. I could tell she was asking herself the same thing.

"So this might be a bit forward, but what would you say if I was to ask you out tonight?" I said hopefully. I knew I was treading on thin ice, I wanted her to like me and now I'd just found out her dad owns a gun. I can't screw this up, or it's my life on the line.

"Are we still playing this game?" She questioned teasingly. She had one eyebrow raised slightly.

"I'm not playing anything, Bella. I honestly want to know. I would love to take you out." I answered intently.

"Well, how can I girl say no to that?" She answered jokingly with a soft, feminine voice, whilst using one of her hands to fan herself. "I get off work at five and then I'll have to change out of these rags, so how about we meet outside here at seven?" She seemed unsure about something, but I couldn't tell what that was.

"Sounds like a plan." I confirmed. She seemed to relax when I said those words. _I wonder why._

"Hey, do you mind if I bring some friends? You can drag along Emmett and Jasper if you'd like too. I think they'll get along great."

"Sure. They'd love that."

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"How does this new club in town sound to you?" I replied, giving her the choice to do whatever she felt like.

"I don't really dance." She grimaced. "You know, with the whole not being able to walk across a smooth, flat surface without finding something to trip over. Plus, I always end up seriously injuring at least one innocent bystander."

"Trust me, it's all in the leading." I said, sending a wink her way.

"Fine." My angel sighed. "Are you seriously this stubborn all the time?"

"Well, what can I say? I learn from the best." I said with yet another wink. _What has gotten into me?_ "I'll see you at seven!" I called out over my shoulder.

I then swiftly turned and started walking slowly towards the door. I didn't want to seem to eager, and definitely not clingy, but I couldn't stop myself from hoping that she would stop me before I left.

When I reached for the door however, I heard Bella cough gently, signalling for my attention.

"Your friends stuck you with the bill, I'm afraid." She murmured submissively, whilst handing me over the bill.

"Stupid, no good, rotten imbeciles." I muttered under my breath.

"That will be $34.99 please sir." She said, more assertively this time, a smirk playing on her lips when she called me 'sir'.

"Crap, I left my wallet in my baby, I… Uh… I mean my car."

_Damn. You just had to let that one slip didn't you?_

"Your baby?" She laughed "I thought guys just named their cars, not nickname them affectionately."

"What can I say? I love my car!" I felt the need to defend myself.

"I'm not saying anything bad against it. I actually think it's pretty adorable." She blushed, once again averting my gaze and biting down on her lower lip. I had noticed that she done this when she was nervous, and it was more of a reflex that anything. She didn't know she was consciously doing it.

"Well, thanks."

"But does she have a name?" She questioned.

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"Your car, stupid."

_My thoughts exactly._

"Well, I adore that car, so the only fitting name would have to be_ Isabella_."

"Gee thanks! Named after a hunk of metal" She celebrated sarcastically. I couldn't help but find the smirk that played on her lips incredibly sexy.

"A very beautiful hunk of metal." I countered, yet again wearing my most innocent expression, to which she blushed. I felt a swell of pride every time her cheeks turned crimson, because I knew I was having some kind of effect on her. "And anyway. _What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet._" I remembered her saying she was a classical literature fan.

"You do know you just quoted Juliet, right?"

"Yes. I never had much patience for Romeo."

"How can you sit here and insult Romeo! He's more of a man than you'll ever be! So anyway as you have no money, I'll get this and you can pay me back some other time."

"No way!" I exclaimed, outraged. "How about you put it on my tab?" I suggested, whilst pulling a napkin out of the holder.

_I, Edward Cullen, hereby owe the great people of Newton's Diner the grand total of $34.99. Until this debt is settled, I am to hold the role of personal slave to the beautiful waitress, Isabella. _

_Edward Cullen._

I handed it over to Bella, waiting silently whilst she read it, her laughter ringing in my ears.

I turned to leave again, but I was yet again stopped.

I felt her hand on my forearm, her soft skin felt like heaven. Slowly she turns into me and placed her arms around my neck. After a moment of hesitation, I returned the hug with appreciation. Her body fit into mine like two pieces of a whole, we fit perfectly together. And yet again, my body was on edge and there was an electric charge running through my body. I wonder if she feels it too.

She leant closer to me. I could feel her cool breath on my cheek. "Goodbye Edward. Thank you." She whispered into my ear.

I pulled away slightly to see her face. She looked… sad. "For?"

"For taking the time to talk to me. for listening to the totally pointless things I have to say, and for treating me like a human being. Not many people do, I'm just their waitress. Beneath them, you know? And the longer you are treated one way, the easier it is to begin to feel that way too. But today, you made me feel noticed instead of invisible and you don't know how much I appreciate that." I felt saddened by her words, and I'm sure my face reflected that.

I smiled reassuringly at her and left. I didn't want to, but I knew I was going to see her in a few hours and I had to get back home.

After walking for about ten minutes, I came across the familiar driveway. I walked slowly inside, being careful not to alert anyone to my whereabouts, and took off my coat.

I saw a flash of white in my pocket, and so I went to investigate. It was a napkin, with the words 'Newton's Diner' written in red ink. I opened to napkin slowly to read the message inside.

_I hope you don't intend on repaying that tab just yet, Edward. I enjoyed today._

_Bella._

I smiled at her message.

Does this mean she likes me? I'm not sure.

But one thing I know for certain. I wasn't paying that bill for a long time.

* * *

**I love reviews more than Edward himself. Review, pretty please?**

**--Blue xo**


End file.
